


Man's Best Friend

by AkisMusicBox



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Dog loves Kyoko but doesn't know what to think about Ren, Dogs, Don't copy to another site, F/M, Playing House, Really just an excuse to make Ren interact with a dog, dog sitting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:54:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22469701
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AkisMusicBox/pseuds/AkisMusicBox
Summary: Kyoko begs Ren to let her canine co-star stay with him for a week. He agrees as long as Kyoko stays at his apartment as well. However, Ren has forgotten just how willful furry friends can be, and his week of playing house with Kyoko isn't as peaceful as he expected!
Relationships: Mogami Kyoko/Tsuruga Ren
Comments: 115
Kudos: 79





	1. A Good Boy

Two golden pairs of eyes stared up at Ren, begging for his help. One pair belonged to the woman he loved as she knelt before him. The other belonged to a dog. A large, brown dog with droopy lips and soulful eyes, but a dog nonetheless.

"Mogami-san, your animal handler has my deepest sympathies for her loss, but there are kennels that will board animals for situations like this. Places that are furnished specifically for dogs." He gestured around the apartment. "This is not one of those places. I'm certain the director will pay for nothing but the best until the handler returns."

Kyoko almost looked hurt. "Even the best places are full of strangers and chain-linked fences!" She wrapped her arms around the dog's massive torso. "I can't let Remus stay in a place like that! I'd take him home myself but there's not enough room at Darumaya. And this place..." She looked around the mostly-empty room. "There's plenty of space here. Just for a week!" She pressed her cheek against his neck. "He's so sweet and mild-mannered, basically a couch potato until you say 'w-a-l-k'!"

Remus whined and turned to Kyoko. He licked her cheek with a massive, pink tongue. Ren scrunched his nose. "I promise," she continued, "I'll take care of everything. Walks and feeding every day. His kennel can go in your spare room. And I'll bring you breakfast and dinner every day to show my gratitude!"

Ren blinked. "That is a _lot_ of running around. Yashiro told me he had to rearrange your schedule to accommodate filming delays..." He rubbed his chin and stared at the dog. Remus cocked his head, a floppy ear wiggling as he did. _There's not a lot going on in that head, is there?_ Perhaps it wouldn't be so bad. If the dog truly was lazy, perhaps it could be an excuse to see her more often. _And maybe... perhaps... "_ I understand your concern for the dog, I really do. But you'll exhaust yourself trying to balance all of this." He paused. Remus's head turned even further. "He can stay, only if you do. Spend the week here and I'll feel more confident that you're not running yourself ragged."

Her face burned red. _Flushed? Blushed?_ Her face was red and he didn't want to let his optimism color his understanding. "I couldn't cause such an imposition! I'm sorry, this request was too much, I just... " She squeezed the dog tighter. "He's a good boy, Tsuruga-san. I can't trust him with just anyone."

He felt a lump form in his throat. "It's far from an imposition. You've stayed here many times before, this time we'll have a... furry companion. Besides... the real imposition would be if I was worried about your welfare for a week straight."

The dog's head straightened.

She bit her lip. "If you're absolutely sure... "

"I am," he insisted. "Bring whatever you need over and we can get you both settled tonight."

She flattened herself on the floor. "Thank you Tsuruga-san, thank you!" She jumped to her feet and clapped her hands together. "You have no idea how much of a relief this is. I'll go pack a bag, and then fetch his kennel, and I'll be back within the hour!"

"I can go with you," he said. "We can get in my car and it'll be considerably easier."

Kyoko chucked as she rubbed Remus's head. "Remus, his supplies, his kennel, and me? That's a lot to fit in that small sports car!" She shook her head. "Besides, it's a good opportunity for you two to get to know each other!" She smiled at the dog. "I'll be right back! Get to know each other, and don't get on the couch!" Remus licked her mouth. She wiped the slobber off and chuckled. "Thank you again! I'll be right back with dinner for everyone!" She darted out of the door.

Ren exhaled. So did the dog. "Hello, Remus. I suppose we'll be roommates for the next --" He reached to rub Remus's head as Kyoko did. Remus gave a warning growl.

Ren took a step back. "Sorry, Remus, it's been a while since I've spent time with animals." He knelt and extended the back of his hand to Remus. He gave it a sniff and turned his head to the side. Ren frowned. "Alright. Let's try a different approach." He sat on the couch. "Remus, make yourself at home." He grabbed a magazine and pretended to read it.

Remus stood and started sniffing around the floor, tail wagging purposefully. _What does he think he smells?_ As he continued his thorough investigation of the living room, his tail _thunked_ against any furniture in his way. When the dog started sniffing near the couch, his tail found the magazine and knocked it out of his hands. "Excuse me," Ren said, and Remus stopped his sniffing for the moment to look up. Then, with barely a second thought, hopped up and put his front paws on the couch. His tail knocked the remote off of the coffee table.

"Kyoko did ask that you stay off of the couch. We'd hate to disappoint her, now, wouldn't we?"

Remus gave an indignant woof.

"Don't chastise me for being informal," Ren argued. "You're the one who keeps licking her."

Remus finished his ascent on the couch, just tall enough now to look down at Ren. His tail was still wagging. Ren huffed and stood up. "How about this? Let's go check out the bedrooms and make sure they're up to your standards." The dog obliged and followed Ren. His own bedroom garnered several indignant barks as the dog sniffed, to which he argued that there hadn't been any other visitors in a very long time. The guest bedroom was acceptable, however, as Remus immediately hopped onto the foot of the bed and started pawing it to make a nest. Ren shooed him off and out of the room. "No thank you, sir. You don't get to share a bed with her. "

Ren then filled a bowl full of water for the dog, which he drank greedily. He turned the TV on to drown out the sound of the slurping. Only when the bowl was bone dry did Remus pick his head up and trot to Ren's side. "Am I acceptable yet?" Ren asked as he stared at the dog's dripping jowls. Remus perched his head on Ren's knee. Ren winced as the water absorbed into his pants. He sighed and patted the dog's head. "I miss Kyoko already."

Remus's tail thumped loudly between the coffee table and the couch. It made his whole body wiggle.


	2. You'll Need It

The evening proceeded fairly uneventfully when Kyoko returned. While they ate their supper, Remus kept his begging fairly modest, wagging his while remaining plastered to the floor to wait for any crumbs to fall. Once Remus realized that he was sleeping in Kyoko's room, he happily bedded down in his kennel for the night, tail slamming against the bars of his kennel. "He's just excited since things are so new!" Kyoko said apologetically. "He'll be calmer tomorrow, I promise! And we'll be quiet when we leave for our walk tomorrow."

"I'll be happy to join you," he said. "A brisk walk is an excellent start to the day."

"But, it'll be _early,"_ Kyoko emphasized. Then, with the smallest bit of hope, "But if you happen to be awake, we'd be happy to have you join us."

He smiled. "Thank you, Mogami-san. Sleep well."

"You too, Tsuruga-san!" She slipped into the guest bedroom. Remus's tail picked up tempo as she closed the door.

Ren sighed and slunk into his bedroom. _A dog. Jealous of a dog._

His sleep was far from restful, as every so often he'd hear the kennel rattle or a sad whine from the other room. He'd lay there for a time, waiting to hear Kyoko get up and talk to the dog. He'd offer to let Remus stay in his room so she could rest. However, he never heard her. _Is that what happens when you live above a restaurant?_

He'd never been so relieved in his life to end the farce of sleeping when the clock hit five. Bleary-eyed, he threw on some clothes and made coffee, hoping to nurse a cup before Kyoko rose. He managed half a cup before Remus bounded out of the room and planted two massive paws on his lap. Coffee splashed out of the mug, but Remus went to licking off of his hand in short order.

"Morning, Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko said, chipper and dressed in sweatpants and a t-shirt. "Remus, down!" The dog obeyed, sparing one last lick for the couch before his paws hit the grown.

"Were you able to get some rest, Mogami-san?" he asked as he rose from the couch.

"Of course!" she said as she fished in her bag and pulled out a leash. "That guest bed is so comfortable, and this apartment so quiet! I really appreciate it. Will you still be joining us? Or, I can just make you breakfast after we're done!" She clipped the leash on Remus's collar, and he started pawing at the front door.

"I'll join you. I'd like to make sure he does tug you from one side of Tokyo to the other," he said, wondering just how to get her to admit she was lying. _No way she slept with his commotion._

"He'll calm down once we're on the street, I promise!" she said, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She opened his front door, and Remus nearly yanked her off of her feet as he bounded forward.

Remus did manage to calm down to an extent, but his tug on the leash was constant. When they made it to a patch of grass for a canine biological break, he realized that maybe she wasn't lying. _Old restaurant building with thin walls. And then... she lived with a real dog. Coming and going as he pleased._ He buried the sourness it left in his mood.

She agreed to let him take the leash for the rest of the walk and did his best to focus the conversation on her work. _Mentor. I have to be a good mentor to her_ , _even if this dog is going to dislocate my shoulder._ However, he considered Remus not barking at him every few minutes a sign of success. _This dog will love me. I'm an animal person, dammit._

When they returned to the apartment, Ren pried her schedule out of her and finagled letting him drive her to her morning jobs. "My evenings tend to be packed, but I can check on Remus over lunchtime. If you're here around five o'clock, then I think we'll have his care covered fairly well."

She bowed. "That's extremely generous of you. You don't understand how much this means to me, really --"

"Enough," he said, stifling his exasperation. "You've thanked me enough. I'm happy to help and... I do have a soft spot for animals. My schedule just doesn't accommodate having a pet anymore. It'd be borderline negligent."

She stood upright, a sparkle in her eyes. _Is she amused? Do I not seem like a pet person?_ "Really? That's wonderful to hear, Tsuruga-san. I never got to have pets growing up, so it's kind of nice to see what it'd be like."

He smiled. "One last thing." He pulled a key out of his pocket and pressed it into her palm. "You'll need it." His hand lingered over hers.

She swallowed and smiled. "Thank you." Remus's nose came underneath her's and shoved upward, nearly making her drop the key. He barked. She chuckled and scratched his head while Ren bit his tongue.

Kyoko lead Remus to the kennel when Remus started to whine. "I know, buddy, but you'll see us again soon!" As he curled up in it, he gave Kyoko a sad look.

"I'll see you in a few hours, Remus," Ren said with a small wave to the dog. Remus merely looked betrayed as Kyoko thew a few toys in and locked it. "Take a nap. Catch up on some doggy literature," he said, pointing to the rubber rolled-up newspaper toy. Kyoko snorted a laugh. It made Ren's heart flutter.

"Bye, Remus!" she said and turned to Ren. "Ready, Tsuruga-san?"

"Ready," he said, gesturing for her to take the lead. When she did, he raised a smug eyebrow at the dog.

Remus snorted.

* * *

Kyoko had spent the drive worrying out loud about Remus. Ren spent it reassuring her that he would be perfectly content. "Like you said, perfectly quiet, so the sounds of the city won't disturb him." It seemed to give her some sort of reassurance.

He was almost looking forward to his and Remus's walk as he approached his apartment. _Remus will start seeing me as someone in charge soon. I just need to show him that I'm a consistent, calm presence in his life. Trustworthy. Reliable._ He sighed as he stuck his key in his door. _Then again, I struggle to convince Kyoko of that._

He opened the front door, and in an instant, two massive paws collided with his chest. They knocked him to the floor. "Shit," Ren swore.

Remus licked his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're flying by the seat of our pants, people! I don't remember what my plan was for this. In my defense, I was on a LOT of cold medicine xD


	3. This Little Family

The living room was a disaster. The first thing he saw was two of his shoes torn open - not a pair, because a pair of shoes matched. Light tan leather and black leather were scattered over his welcome mat, with the soles covered in teeth marks. He followed a trail of stuffing to his couch where he found the nearest armrest ripped open. Another one of his shoes, a charcoal grey suede one had clearly been in the process of getting chewed through when he arrived, toe to heel covered in slobber.

Trash and assorted clothing intermingled throughout the living room, some Kyoko's, some his. He followed a trail of her socks to the guest bedroom. He sighed as Remus kept nudging his hand as if asking to be pet.

The bottom bars of the kennel door had been pried wide as if he had squeezed himself between the gap and slid out. The gap wasn't even as tall as his hand. _That dog could have killed himself._ Remus, oblivious to his previously perilous state, trotted over to the contents of Kyoko's suitcase and started pawing at them this way and that. He turned a few times and laid down. "Absolutely not!" Ren snapped, and the dog cocked his head. "Out!"

Remus groaned as he stood up and lumbered out of the room. "You're a young dog, don't pretend it was _that_ much effort," Ren said as he went over to the nest of clothing. He started looking through the skirts and shirts for any signs of damage when he recognized the floral pattern on one of them. _She wore it yesterday._ He slammed his eyes shut and threw it to the ground. _She'd hate me rummaging through her clothes. I'll just warn her later._ He decided to just shut the bedroom door behind him and focus on the living room, picking up pieces of leather and fluff. He was almost sad that her cowboy boots hadn't met the same fate. _I could have gotten her a new pair. The old ones are getting scuffed._ He let himself indulge in the thought of convincing her to accept a new pair when Remus started pawing at the door. His leash hung from the doorknob and clicked against the door.

"What is it now?" Ren sighed.

Remus whined. His toes tapped on the floor.

"Really?" Ren asked. "That's the one thing you're too classy to do in my home?"

Remus barked. Ren groaned and grabbed the leash.

Their walk was fairly quick, but Remus didn't seem to mind. When they returned, he drank a whole bowl of water while Ren threw pieces of shoe, torn button-ups, and items that had previously resided there in the trash can. Eventually, Remus sauntered over to the couch, hopping up and putting a paw on the abandoned shoe. Ren yanked it away and threw it in the trash can. Under the shoe, he discovered another scrap of black fabric that he grabbed as well, only to realize it was still intact. It was merely a garment that he didn't think Kyoko Mogami would ever consider owning - covered in mesh and lace that he realized it wasn't Kyoko's. _It a Setsuka thong._ He lunged to the guest bedroom and threw it behind the door as if it were a live grenade. His heart was pounding a mile a minute. _If she finds out I found that it's over. It's all over._ However, he didn't have time to consider exactly what "it" meant to him. He only had time to clean and clean fervently.

He considered calling a dog sitter. _There have to be dog sitters in Tokyo, right?_ But his heart ached at the memory of her squeezing that dog and saying "He's a good boy, Tsuruga-san. I can't trust him with just anyone." _Me. She trusts me, not some stranger._

When his clean up effort was done, he pulled out a spare blanket and tucked it over the chewed end of the couch, hoping to at least hide the damaged upholstery until he made it home that evening. After that, he sat on the couch next to Remus and pointed a stern finger at him. "Listen up," he stared. Remus cocked his head at him. "You had a rough morning. I understand. But Kyoko's not going to be happy when she finds out what happened, so I need you to have a _really good_ afternoon so she doesn't try and move you two out instantly."

Remus's tail beat against the couch slowly. Ren continued, "That's right. If she thinks she's being a nuisance, she'll break up this little family immediately. And I can't guarantee that you won't get stuck in a boarding facility. I don't think you want that. I think you want to stay with Kyoko, and so do I."

Remus's tail slowed even more. Ren raised an eyebrow. "Exactly. We've got the same end goal. This isn't forever, but we could have a pretty great week together if we just keep things going as smoothly as possible." Ren took a deep breath. "Your kennel is ruined. You can't go back in that bedroom because Kyoko cannot find her clothes strewn everywhere in the shared living space. She'd have a heart attack." He pointed to himself. "Now, I haven't looked in my room yet, so I don't know what chaos lies beneath. If you have to misbehave, do it in there. Consider it a safe zone."

Remus's tail picked up the pace. "I will give you free rein of the rest of the apartment. Kyoko will be back in a few hours. Just hold out until then... and, I'll even leave the television on for you for some background noise."

Remus nosed Ren's hand, then spared it a lick. "I'll take that as a tacit agreement." Ren scratched Remus's head.

* * *

Ren had never worded a text message so carefully in his life.

_"Mogami-san,  
Remus seemed a bit stressed when I checked on him earlier today, so I let him out of the kennel with some background noise on to help him relax. However, he seemed much more content after his walk. I'm sure by tomorrow he will feel right at home, so please don't worry." _

It wasn't perfect, but leaving her to discover the mess on her own would be an entirely worse scenario. He received two text messages. One, an hour before she was expected to return home that said:

" _Oh no! I hope he didn't make too much of a mess! I'm so sorry. I promise I'll clean the whole place top to bottom!"_

He received another thirty minutes after she arrived at the apartment.

_"I AM SO SORRY I PROMISE I'LL WASH EVERYTHING!"_ With that, he received a picture of Remus curled up in his bed. Most of the sheets had been pulled off of the mattress and formed into a nest underneath him. He merely laughed. _If that's all she's worried about, then I can return home happy._ Then, he winced.

* * *

When he opened the door to his apartment, he was greeted by a wet nose, the smell of lavender, and the sound of fish grilling. Remus led him in as if he owned the place. Kyoko turned from the stove and said, "Tsuruga-san! I'm so sorry, the place is a mess!" By "mess", she meant that there was an assortment of cleaning supplies and scented candles placed throughout the living room. Kitchen utensils were scattered across the countertop. She bowed and stared at her feet. "I'm really sorry! At first, I wanted to clean the place spotless, but Remus needed a walk, and then he kept trying to play with me, and before I knew it I needed to get dinner started! And I'm still in my clothes from work." She tugged at her halter top as if there was something wrong with it. He spared a quick glance towards her bedroom door. _Still closed?_ He shook his head and laughed. _This all feels so familiar._ It made him so happy and so very sad. "What's wrong?!" she asked in an unbridled panic.

He wiped his eyes with his palm. "I'm sorry, Mogami-san, you just remind me of my mother."

Her eyes went wide. Her voice softened. "Your mother?"

He nodded and swallowed. "Yes. Loved her career, but also wanted to be the perfect mother. For some reason, that's called 'having it all' for women. So that meant somehow she had to manage her work, then come home to cook a perfect meal and have a perfectly clean house. However, those last two items tended to compete with each other and... lead to either an atrocious meal or a dirty carpet. So, in the great tradition of my father," he said. He found a dust rag on the coffee table. "Will you allow me to clean while you cook, and we can talk about our respective days?"

Clutching a spatula, he swore she was about to cry. "That... would be very nice."

Remus put two paws on the counter and reached towards the cutting board. "Down!" they said in unison. Remus obeyed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BARELY EDITED, NGL. But, adapting to life with a new fur baby is a mess, too, so it's fitting? Right? Right??


	4. Keep Up

Ren instantly regretted telling Yashiro that he was leaving set to take care of a dog at lunch. He could almost swear Yashiro played a game of "Six Degrees of Kyoko" anytime he did something out of the ordinary, because one of his first questions was, "Is this a favor for Kyoko-chan?"

So naturally, Ren had to invite Yashiro over to meet Remus. Yashiro was practically frothing when he deciphered that Kyoko was spending the week with Ren. Fortunately, for Ren's sake, Yashiro's frothing stopped when he was faced with Remus's overenthusiastic greeting, and a pile of previously discarded coffee grounds strewn on the carpet. "Are you joining me for a run, Yashiro, or are you cleaning up the mess?" Ren asked as he smirked at Yashiro's flabbergasted expression.

"Run?" Yashiro asked. "You're going for a run?"

"It seems running is the only thing that tires this dog out," Ren said as he grabbed a pair of sneakers out of his room that had only been licked vigorously. "Kyoko and I went for a run this morning. And I'll tell you all about it if..." He gestured to the carpet.

"Deal!"

Kyoko and Ren had an enjoyable run this morning. While it didn't allow for talking, something about matching her stride and seeing sweat bead on her brow made him feel a bit more at peace. At least, being able to be quiet allowed him to not tip-toe around particular topics. _Or explain more than necessary about the events of yesterday morning._ He had been able to explain the kennel (which he would replace) and the couch (which had been re-upholstered previously from the unfortunate time he'd held a party at his apartment -- never again) but very carefully avoided any topic of her own belongings. _And exactly why she'd keep something that Setsuka wore._ He didn't actually know if it was, but from the brief glance he got, he was almost certain - Setsuka never cared if her skirts rode too low.

But the run was easy. Running meant neither of them was thinking beyond the next block. They were just trying to keep up with each other, and Remus seemed perfectly content with that.

Remus wasn't content now, though. He was tugging harder on the leash than this morning, only to try and change direction when a smell caught his attention. Ren couldn't blame him, though, because Kyoko's presence was calming. She was someone to focus on, and that's all that truly mattered. Without her, it was really a guy trying to get a dog not to destroy another pair of R'Mandy slacks. _Another thing not to tell her about._ It left a sour taste in his mouth.

When he and Remus returned to the apartment, Yashiro had set out his own bento (packed because he generally worked over lunch hours) and leftovers from last night for Ren. Remus's own bowl was set near the coffee table as if he needed to hear the juicy gossip as well. Once Ren was seated and had a large glass of water, Yashiro insisted that he start from the top. So he did - with Kyoko's plea for assistance from someone with their own private living space and plenty of room. Beyond the property damage, there was little else to tell. Regardless, it gave Yashiro a license to say, "I can feel it! By the end of this week, you'll confess how you feel."

"That my manager might benefit from playing the dating simulations President Takarada enjoys?" Ren snarked. Remus whined. "No, you don't get any leftover fish," Ren said and pointed to Remus's mostly-devoured food dish. "I gave you a bite last night, but that's not permission for you to beg whenever."

Yashiro wasn't so easily deterred. "The President has been in Canada for over a week now, and you two happened to get yourselves into such a quaint situation without his devising?" Yashiro shrugged, but his expression was smug. "Sounds inevitable."

"Sounds like it's none of your business," Ren snapped.

Yashiro froze. Ren's stomach curdled. Remus nudged Yashiro's hand, and he absently stroked the dog's head.

Ren exhaled and closed his eyes. "That was cruel. I apologize." He wanted a drink. He _really_ wanted a drink. Or to pet Remus, but Remus had already chosen sides. "Kyoko asked me a favor. She sees me as a mentor, and I was who she thought to ask for in a moment of distress. I can't..." He leaned forward and ran his fingers through his hair. "I can't do anything that would betray her trust. Because, what if she needs something bigger next time? I have to prove that I can come through for her, no matter what."

When Ren opened his eyes, he was almost upset that Yashiro wasn't moved. Instead, his manager's expression was flat. "You're not the only reliable person in her life. I have an apartment, too. Kotonami has a family with people at home all of the time that can care for a dog. It's almost insulting that you try to underplay your connection with her." He sighed and stared at his lunch. "But I suppose I'm used to it by now."

That really punched him in the gut. He hated to waste the food, but there was no way he could eat now. "I'm sorry. I'm... bad. At... being a friend. I'm the worst." He dumped the rest of his plate into Remus's bowl. There was no joy in his feasting, only necessity.

Yashiro folded his hands. "The President warned me when he first paired me with you that you'd be hard to connect with. I told him it didn't matter, as long as you cared about your work. Sincerity is essential in this profession. And you're always sincere on set, but... perhaps I was mistaken in our early days. I put the job first, second, and third. I showed you that was what was important, and I never questioned the women you went out with, even though they were all terrible for you."

Ren scowled. "I wouldn't say 'terrible'."

Yashiro snorted. "For _you_. They were already enamored with Ren Tsuruga when you started dating, how could they stand a chance? But they weren't what you needed. They didn't challenge you, they didn't change you. They didn't make you want to become a better man." He held a hand up. "You're an excellent person. But you don't see that. And clearly telling you so isn't effective, so seeing Kyoko-chan get under your skin like she did... it honestly made me happy. Makes me happy, to this day. She makes you ask yourself the big questions, Ren." Yashiro shrugged. "Forgive a guy for getting excited."

His ears burned. "All of that can still be true while she's LoveMe member number one." He checked the time on his phone. "We need to get going."

"Right!" Yashiro yelped. They cleaned off the table and gave Remus goodbye pets.

Ren pointed at Remus. "You did pretty well this morning. Keep it up. No surprises for Kyoko?"

Remus's entire body was wiggling. "I'm taking that as agreement. See you this evening!" Ren waved at the dog and tried to ignore Yashiro's hand pressed against his mouth, suppressing a laugh.

* * *

That evening, Kyoko was mixing a salad when he returned to the apartment. Ren made it a few steps in before Remus jumped on his thighs. "Welcome, Tsuruga-san!" Kyoko said. The words seemed strange in her mouth though, as if she wasn't exactly sure how to welcome him into his own apartment. _Maybe she didn't want to say "Welcome home"?_ He didn't want to examine why. "Remus only drug out a few scraps of paper from the trash, so I decided to keep it simple too!" she grinned. Then, her expression morphed. "Unless, did you have a long day on set? Are you really hungry?"

Ren gave her a confused look. _Do I seem like I'm still in a funk?_ "No, not at all. Simplicity sounds perfect." He gave Remus a quick scratch before heading towards the kitchen. "I'll wash the dishes, then." He could feel a tension radiating off of her as he took his place in front of the sink. He needed to talk about something, anything. "How was your day?"

"Good!" she replied as she grated pepper over the bowl. "I had classes this morning, and then I worked at Darumaya. It was a long shift, but I got to see a lot of the regulars!"

As he filled the sink with soapy water, his thoughts drifted. "That's good. Sometimes it's important to get back to basics." He grabbed a sponge and started scrubbing on a cutting board. "If you don't mind me asking... would you consider yourself friends with the Taisho and Okami?"

"Friends?" She paused for awhile. "I... I don't know. They're my employers. They're my landlords. But..." Her voice grew solemn. "It's still more. I actually... I don't want to, but I think... if I really needed something, they'd do whatever it took to help me. I think they are..." He thought he heard her sniff. He wanted to turn around and see if she did. See if her shoulders were shaking. See if her nose was turning red.

"I'm sorry," he said to the cutting board. "I didn't mean to upset you. I was looking for some insight into my own problem. I... I don't treat Yashiro like a proper friend. I don't know how to fix that."

"Oh," she gasped. "Well, that would be difficult! You work together! You became friends because of work, so that difference is hard to find."

Ren rinsed the board and moved on to a bowl. "That's true, but you always seem to find a way. What would you recommend?"

"Ice cream!" she chimed. "Moko-san and I struggled for a long time, but I really feel like we hit our stride the first time we got ice cream cones together."

He suppressed a laugh. He couldn't even begin with that statement - because, for men of his age, "ice cream" usually meant whiskey. And whiskey-based conversations usually meant Ren being pressed on issues he didn't want to talk about. _Maybe ice cream isn't the wrong answer then._ "I don't actually know Yashiro's favorite flavor."

He could practically feel the air whipping as Kyoko whipped around and pointed a bamboo spoon at him. He turned as well, hands held aloft and covered in soap. "Fix that! Pronto!" she scolded.

"Yes, ma'am," he said with a smile. The leather of the couch squeaked suspiciously. They both shifted their gaze and found Remus trying to curl up on it. "Down!" they called.

He at least had the courtesy to throw his front paws on the floor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who edits properly anymore? We write and edit in one sitting, and we DIE LIKE MEN!


	5. Bite

The next morning had a somewhat steady rhythm. Even Remus seemed to understand the sequence of events and didn't whine when they waved their goodbyes. This is why it took Ren so off-guard when Remus refused to get on his leash over lunchtime.

"What's the problem, boy?" Ren asked, holding the clasp out. Remus flinched and whined. He held the leash out for Remus to sniff. Remus did, so Ren moved to clip it again. Remus bolted across the room. Ren furrowed his brow. "Did you get tangled up in it or something? It won't bite." He put the leash in the middle of the floor and went over to Remus. Remus sniffed his hand, then turned away.

Ren sighed. "Very well, I'll give you a few minutes. But we will have to go outside before I leave." He busied himself by grabbing a few bites out of the fridge and then cleaning the countertop. _So it's ready for her. Maybe one of these evenings, she'll let me order in._ Then, he checked the bedrooms. Ren's bedding was a mess, the blankets pulled half off of the bed. He didn't bother fixing them.

Kyoko's room was in better shape. The kennel unfixable, she had folded it up and leaned it against the wall. Her clothes had been tugged out of her bag and strewn around once again. _Why won't she just use the closet? I know she keeps his supplies in there._ Exasperated, he stuffed the bag in, grabbed a treat and shut it in the closet. _I can say I caught him in the act. I'm not Cain anymore, I don't get to buy her new things._

Ren returned to the living room and waved the treat near the leash. "Alright. We have got to run now, Remus."

Remus barked but trotted over to Ren anyway. He gave him the treat. While Remus ate it, Ren clipped it on and gave the leash a tug. The dog followed along reluctantly.

* * *

When Ren returned home that evening, something savory was wafting from the oven, but neither Kyoko nor Remus were present. "Where'd it go, where'd it go!?" Kyoko said from one of the bedrooms. _Closet,_ he thought confidently and sauntered over, reading his explanation. "Remus, he'll be home any minute!"

He then saw Remus's tail wagging in his bedroom. Ren froze. He clenched his jaw. _What do I do?_ He had no idea what she could possibly be in his room for, but he was instantly uncomfortable. He could leave; she hadn't realized he was there yet. _Everything I do to try and keep her calm, and this happens._ He turned, rewriting the script in his head. _I'll be back late. What delayed me at work? Something with the script, rewrites -_

"Woof!"

"Tsu-Tsuruga-san?!" Her voice quivered.

He turned again. She looked like she was going to cry, but she was standing outside of his room. _Plausible deniability._ "Good evening, Mogami-san." _Maybe she will play along._

He had no such luck, as if in slow motion, she began lowering herself to the ground. "I assume something has gone missing?" he said evenly.

She stopped her descent and nodded. "A- a piece of clothing. I saw you moved my bag to the closet --"

"Remus was rummaging through it --"

"I assumed!" she said, nodding fervently. "But something... something..."

"Dogs have a penchant for shoes," he offered. "Might be best to just replace them if he got a hold. I could --"

"Not that!" she exclaimed. "I don't want to tell you!"

His eyes widened. "I can't... help you if you don't tell me."

She seemed to collapse into herself. "You'll... know it when you see it. If Remus didn't eat it."

Kyoko had already stripped the bed in her search. His closet door and dresser drawers were wide open. His heart sank. _She really does think the worst of me, doesn't she?_

A pile of brown, short hairs were on the carpet next to his bed. _Right where the blankets were tugged off._ He knelt and reached under the bed. He felt lace and withdrew his hand as if he touched fire.

Kyoko's face was beet red. With a sour taste in his mouth, he said, "I believe that Remus grabbed it from your bag and tried to hide under my bed for some reason. He seemed rather skittish at lunch, so he learned the hard way that he was too big. This wouldn't happen if --"

"Please just give it to me!" she yelled. He flinched and fished out a black lace push up bra. She snagged it out of his hands and bolted to her room. Remus followed hot on her heels. Once he was in, she slammed the door. "Please take the tart out of the oven when the timer goes off!" she squeaked.

Ren flopped on the floor. "I will." He closed his eyes and waited for the alarm.

The tart was full of eggs, onion, and mushroom. It smelled delicious. It was going to go to waste.

He didn't know what to do. He could tell her that it wasn't a big deal, but then he was a playboy once again. He could wait for her to leave her room, but he was positive she would let herself starve at this point.

He poured himself a drink and watched the steam rise off of the tart. The whiskey went down too quickly, but it had to be long enough, right?

He went to her door and leaned against it. He tapped a knuckle against it, twice.

"It makes me feel confident!" she called. "Her clothes!" It took a moment for him to realize she meant Setsuka.

"That... makes sense," he said. "Not an uncommon strategy." _Don't say more than you have to. No female examples._

"R-really?"

"Absolutely." He bit his lip. "When I first started modeling, I had a particular pair of underwear that made me feel confident. Bought a week's worth of pairs to make me feel better. But then, I psyched myself out that someone would assume I wore the exact same pair every day."

She snorted. "That -- that can't be true."

"Could I possibly make something so ridiculous up? I'm an actor, not a writer." He heard Remus's tail thump against the door. "Would you like to hear the full story over some delicious-smelling tart?" he asked, daring to hope.

There was a pause where he could picture her shaking her head vehemently. "I can't sit across from you."

_That's something, at least._ "Just a moment." He went to the kitchen and cut two slices of tart. He grabbed a couple of forks. Then, he filled Remus's food dish. He returned to the door and cracked it open, just enough to slide a plate in. "Be right back," he said and filled two water glasses as well as Remus's bowl. He doled out the beverages and then leaned against the closed door. "Is this acceptable?"

"Yes." Her voice had softened. "What did you do?"

"Overcompensate," he said simply as twirled the fork in his hand. "As any sane, young man would."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written in the car on a long drive because my Switch isn't working. ~~Maybe I'll edit properly later?~~ Okay, it's cleaner now.


	6. The Sting

Remus did not want to go on his run the next morning. He didn't refuse as he did the day before, but instead, he tried to convert the run into a tour of Tokyo. He seemed to smell everything and he was determined to investigate it all. Ren quickly took charge of the leash and Kyoko baited Remus with treats to keep him on track. For all Ren knew, Remus was swallowing them whole so he could get back to sniffing.

When they reached their typical patch of grass, Remus decided he needed to run circles around them. Circles that twisted the leash around Kyoko's legs and yanked her forward. She was careening for the sidewalk, so he grabbed her. Remus's yank on the leash sent him falling. The palm of the hand holding the leash connected with the sidewalk, so it dulled his recognition of Kyoko laying on top of him.

She untangled herself and got off of him. She went to Remus and wrapped her arms around him as Ren sat upright. The heel of his hand was bleeding. He quickly wiped it in the grass before Kyoko turned to him. "Are you okay, Tsuruga-san?"

"Never better," he groaned and tightened his grip on the leash. The sting kept him in check.

* * *

Remus's mood hadn't improved by lunchtime. He ignored his phone buzzing and focused only on the dog. When Ren clipped the leash on him once again, he ran straight towards the door and jumped on it. His nails raked it as he slid down. _There's no way..._

Ren let go of the leash and trudged to his bedroom. His bed had been spared from Remus's meddling, but Ren didn't feel like he deserved comfort. He sat on the floor in front of it and leaned his head on the mattress. He picked at the bandage on his hand for a while while Remus's tail slammed against the door. He had been lucky -- he was able to conceal the injury from Kyoko and today the character he played wore gloves. _Just add it to the pile of things not to tell her._

"I don't get it, Remus," he said over the banging. "I used to be good with animals. I used to understand what they needed." He peeled at the bandage. The scrape had stopped bleeding awhile ago. " I didn't even have to _say_ anything! They just _came to me!_ Basically Snow White. Kyoko would have adored it."

The banging on the door stopped. Remus's leash clinked against his collar as he trotted into the room. He peeled the bandage off completely and showed the dog. "You maimed me, you foul beast," he said, stifling a chuckle. "I've got plenty of fans out there who would see you on the streets for that." His words might have been coarse, but his tone didn't back them up. Remus sniffed the wound, then gave his fingers a lick. "Thanks."

Remus sat and cocked his head. These were the times his eyes became soulful -- he wasn't a puppy with that face. His ancestors were wolves. "Maybe I traded one skill for another," he mused. "I'm a good read of people. Not great, though. I still can't figure Kyoko out. I don't know how to be honest with her without hurting her."

Remus whined and looked out of the doorway. "There's only so many times a man can stomach a girl running away from him. Only so many times he can make her cry." Ren wasn't ready for silence yet, so Remus would have to wait for his walk. "And as much as I wanted this to be a pleasant week of playing 'house'. But I'm not my dad; I don't think I'm cut out for this. She's come too close to crying too many times for that to even be thinkable."

Remus nosed his hand. Ren rubbed his velvet ear. "'Man'. Why would I refer to myself that way? That's not how she sees me. That's fine. That has to be fine. I can be her mentor, and that's all I can --"

Ever so softly, distantly, he heard a _click._ He stood and bolted out of his bedroom, Remus hot on his heels. No one was there. _Someone came in and out? But the only people who have my key are Yashiro and..._

Ren's stomach dropped. He pulled his phone out of his pocket.

_"Filming wrapped early today! I'll be able to handle Remus at lunch, so don't you worry! See you this evening!"_

He gave a wild look to the dog. "Why did you let me monologue?! Let's go!" He grabbed the leash and they ran.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is about where a climax goes, right?


	7. Up. Down. Up. Down.

She had disappeared. Despite Ren's speed and Remus's energy, her survival instincts and head start were enough to give her the edge. Remus didn't slow, though, and continued along the route to the greenspace. _He's not a tracking dog, really, but there's a chance she'll be there. Or maybe his biological needs are just taking priority._ Regardless, it would give him time to think. His phone interview that afternoon would have to be rescheduled, that was doubtless. He needed to focus his full attention on writing the script in his head. It would be tricky, and he'd have to adapt his explanation based on exactly how long she had been listening.

He wasn't granted that time. Kyoko was already there, doubled over and bracing herself against a tree. She was breathing heavily, so it took her a moment to right herself. Between breaths, she said, "Tsuruga-san! It's... good to see you here!" She put her other hand on her hip, her face slick with sweat. _Or tears. Did I finally do it? Did I make her cry?_

His lips parted to speak, but he couldn't find the words. Remus yanked himself out of Ren's loose grasp and ran over to Kyoko. She rubbed his head and, with another deep breath, said, "We wrapped early today! I meant to tell you I'd take care of him, but I messaged you too late. So I thought I'd catch you two here!"

_She's giving me an out._ As she continued to scratch Remus's head, she'd peek up at him, then her eyes darted down to the dog. Up. Down. Up. Down. But it didn't feel right. He was supposed to be punished. He was supposed to have to watch her suffer. He was supposed to remind himself exactly why _that version_ of himself was supposed to stay gone.

His quiet only seemed to make Kyoko more nervous. "Now that I think about it, it was probably really rude of me! You might have needed the time by yourself, and I'd be an unnecessary distraction."

He didn't _want_ an out. He cocked his head curiously, and, as plainly as possible, asked, "How much did you hear?"

Her ears burned red. She knelt and wrapped Remus in a hug. "I thought I heard you say 'Snow White'. I was confused. My mind jumped to that you were talking about a new role on the phone, but when I figured it out..." She squeezed Remus tighter. The dog licked her cheek.

She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry I'm so difficult. I'm sorry I'm so... jumpy. Please... I only am that way because I don't want to make you hate me again. I can't just be a burdensome kohai to you." A tear rolled down her cheek, quickly absorbed by brown fur.

Ren sat on the ground in front of him, his stomach churning. Hope and despair danced within him. He _really_ didn't know what to say now. _You're not_ would have been the right answer. _You're so much more._ But he didn't think he could explain the phrasing correctly to her right now.

Instead, she kept talking to Remus's back. "I didn't want to ask you such a big favor, but I really couldn't ask anyone else. Filming has been hard, but the bright spot in my day has been seeing Remus. He keeps me going. He motivates me like you do, and I couldn't possibly call you every time I struggled on set. I love this dog, Tsuruga-san, and he reminds me of you, so nothing else seemed right."

His heart was hammering in his chest. _She wants to call me when she's in distress. She loves a being she thinks is like me. Nothing else seemed right._ He dug his fingers into the grass to keep himself rooted. She wasn't done yet.

"I wore Setsuka's clothes because I couldn't psych myself out when I asked you. I tried to convince myself it was a foregone conclusion -- that of course, you'd say yes. Like Cain does for her." She chuckled to herself and released Remus. He trotted away and sniffed the grass, finding an acceptable space for his own needs. Despite neither of them holding the leash, they knew he wouldn't go far. "That confidence kind of fell away when I arrived at your apartment, but it at least it helped me get in the door." She finally chanced looking up at him.

He should have prepared his expression for this. He should have plastered on an understanding, serene smile. Or maybe he was already smiling. He didn't know because he wasn't paying attention to his expression. Her words were a balm for his fears. Every little fact made him feel better, and, for once, like he was understanding her. "I don't think I could ever tell you no," he said.

Her expression softened. He continued, "I agree with you. I can't go back to an existence with you hating me. And I haven't found a way to convince you that you'll never drive me away." He smoothed his hand along the grass. "I have a temper. There's jealousy in my heart. And I fear what happens if my secrets come out. But those feelings are never more important than you are to me."

Another tear slipped down her cheek. "I don't know what to say."

It yanked at his heart. He shrugged and gave her a shy smile. "That you believe me?"

Her expression morphed to astonishment. "Of course I do. I just... could say the same things about myself."

The moment was interrupted by Remus's yowling. He had flopped onto his back, legs in the air, and was wigging on the ground. His groans and howls came out of a grinning snout. "I don't think scratching my back has ever felt that good," Ren said, bemused.

Kyoko smiled. "Have you ever tried scratching it like he does?"

Ren laughed.

* * *

It took a few quick texts, but Yashiro moved his interview without prying too much. Reading scripts would have to wait as well. Kyoko had the rest of the day off, and Ren refused to not spend more time with her after they had come to a semblance of an understanding.

Kyoko tried to argue with him, but Ren let her examine the injury on his hand in exchange for her dropping the issue. She took him up on the bargain and scolded him thoroughly -- about his care for the injury, about not wearing a bandage, and about hiding it. When he stopped trying to argue with her over it, he could hear the care in her voice. He liked being fussed over by her, loathed he'd be to admit it. _Especially if Mom found out. I never cooperated nicely when she tried to fuss over me._

She took the leash from him, but Remus had calmed down so Ren was okay with the change. Remus finally got his tour of Tokyo, or as much of it that Ren would cover while Kyoko was still wearing her boots. "Are those even comfortable to walk around in? I know of a shop in this neighborhood..."

"That I can't afford and will not even fathom the implication of you suggesting that," she countered.

"Fair," he said. "How about I just buy you ice cream instead?"

She wrinkled her nose and said, "If you eat at least half of your cone before feeding it to the dog."

Remus barked. Ren shrugged. "You two drive a hard bargain. Deal."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much fluff can I pull from this thing still? Or have I already thoroughly gutted it like my dog does stuffed animals?
> 
> The squeaker's definitely out now, for sure.


	8. Ditto

It seemed that the extra attention wore Remus out, as the next morning he was still asleep when Ren awoke. Still asleep on Kyoko's bed. "I'm sorry!" she said, a mug of steaming coffee nestled in her hands. "I usually clean all of the hair off of the comforter before we leave for the day, but he won't budge!"

"It's okay, Mogami-san. Let me see if I still have some of those Disney princess skills." He licked his lips and pressed to fingers to his mouth. He whistled, starting low and condescending to a high-pitch that made Remus's head whip up. As he scrambled to attention, he slipped off the bed and flopped on the floor. Kyoko snorted before she ran to his side.

"Are you okay, buddy?" She rubbed his back as he stretched his legs and shook his head. She looked at Ren. "Princesses sing their animal friends awake!"

He chuckled. "I'm rusty! Come on, Remus, let's go."

Lunch was fairly uneventful, as well. It was almost disappointingly uneventful, so he managed to wrap up his day early. He still wasn't used to being excited to go home. He almost _hoped_ that something had been destroyed. He knew it would make Kyoko furious to think that his thrills came from wanton property destruction, but somehow it made it even better.

He wasn't disappointed when he returned. Kyoko was lying on his bed in a daze, pieces of foam and fabric scattered over the floor. It was suspiciously quiet.

"Where's Remus?" he asked, the answer already tingling on his lips.

Kyoko sat upright and frowned. "Under your bed. I can't get him out! Not physically, I think he made room for himself." She gestured to the mess on the floor. "He just doesn't _want_ to. I think for once he's actually tired and doesn't want to be disturbed."

"Fair enough," he said and held a hand out to her. "He'll come out when he's hungry. Leftovers are calling my name."

She took his hand. "You're actually hungry?!" She bolted off the bed and into the kitchen.

They were halfway through the meal when Remus slinked out from under the bed, whining for his food. When they finished, Ren cleared the table, and Remus sauntered over to the couch. Kyoko began to scold him, but Ren merely sighed. He returned to the couch and took a seat.

"Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko asked, peeking up through her bangs. It was a tone that could spell disaster for him, he knew. It was a tone he couldn't deny.

"Yes?" he asked, trying to keep his casual. He thought he had heard a squeak in the couch earlier, so he started searching the cushions for one of Remus's toys.

Remus didn't seem to care, as he slept curled up at the other end of the couch.

He wondered if not facing her was the only reason some spoke. "I overheard something from you that makes me feel guilty. I think I've given you the wrong impression."

_Monologues,_ he swore in his head. _Heavy-handed plot devices at best._ "About what?"

"You don't think I see you as a man."

His face burned as he stared at the couch cushion. His instincts told him to deflect, deny, or better yet, disprove. Boh himself had argued for her seduction. He found the rubber newspaper and offered it to the dog. "It's not a baseless thought." Remus merely peeked an eye open and closed it again. Ren sat the newspaper in front of his nose. "It's not an accusation of fault either. It just is. Behavior doesn't lie."

She snorted. She genuinely snorted, as if it was funny. He finally braved looking at her. Some of the tension he had envisioned her with had melted. Still, a bit sour, but she managed to voice her thoughts. "We're actors. That's what it's all about."

He rubbed his forehead. "I don't want this to sound wrong, but I know how women react when they do think of me that way."

She put her hands in her lap and pressed them to her thighs. "Other women. Not Setsuka Heel. She knows what to expect from her nii-san. What she deserves. And Kyoko Mogami..." Her hands clenched tighter. "Knows better about what to expect from her life."

_Expect... as in, would her looking at me like a man mean anything to me?_ It made a pit inside of him ache. This was cruelty, pure and simple, what they were doing to each other. It was all a series of games until one of them got too close and spoiled it all. The first one to break the illusion loses.

"Are we keeping a list?" he asked with a wry smile. "Titled 'I could say the same thing'. Or, it has the makings of an excellent drinking game. Almost the inverse of 'Never have I ever'."

She relaxed a little. "I'd call it 'Ditto'. It's catchy. And, I'd guess, a bit less likely to cause conflict?"

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "Have you ever played the game?"

She chuckled. "I've witnessed it at the restaurant. It became a bit divisive with a few couples."

"Let's not play the divisive version, then," he said. He went to the kitchen and fished out a bottle of sake and two cups. He sat the cups on the table and poured a full cup for himself and a splash for her. "Just sips, and stick to things you think the other might have reasonably done. You start."

She scooted closer to him and took her glass. "I have... been in a critically acclaimed remake of a popular TV show?"

He scoffed and took a drink. "Come on, Mogami-san. I'll give you it this time."

She grinned. "This isn't easy! We've lived very different lives, so stop complaining. Your turn!"

"Fine," he said with a smirked. "I've taken the busses in Tokyo."

She gave him a wild-eyed stare. "Seriously?! Certainly not within the past five years, at least."

"We never agreed on a timeframe."

"Fine," she huffed and took a sip. "I have walked on set and not had a full grasp of my character."

Ren finished his glass. Kyoko grabbed the sake bottle. "Mogami-san, that's not necessary. This isn't some sort of formal --"

She filled his glass to the brim before he could finish. She gave a quarter-turn of the bottle, stopping it from dripping on his lap. "Don't spill now," she teased. He wondered if she knew she was flirting.

"I have flirted without knowing it before," he said simply. She jumped, then scrunched her nose. She sipped her glass reluctantly, then filled her own glass before putting the bottle on the table.

"I have flirted intentionally before and it's gone over like a lead balloon," Kyoko said. Ever so carefully, he brought the cup to his lips and drank. "Impossible!" she shrieked, and he splashed a bit on his hand.

He merely pointed a finger at her. "I have been chastened by Kanae Kotonami this week."

Kyoko drank deeply. "She was not pleased with this arrangement, mostly because she thinks I'm being too naive." She gave him a curious look. "She lectured you, too? I never thought she'd be so forward."

"Not quite a lecture, but there was quite a fierce glare when Yashiro thought she needed to be informed of the situation," Ren said.

Her cheeks burned. It gave him a small sense of comfort. She ran her fingers through her hair. "I have thought some very unpleasant things about Takarada and Yashiro because of their meddling."

Ren barked a laugh. "I'm going to need to finish this whole bottle if we're going by just how true that is."

She leaned her head back and stared at the ceiling. "I know they mean well. They've done so much for me but, at the same time..." She wiped a hand over her face. "It's a lot."

"I guess I built up a bit of a tolerance to it. Maybe I don't recall exactly what normal boundaries are. Or, I actually don't know if my parents would be considered 'normal' in that regard. They aren't in a lot of regards."

He caught her smiling at the ceiling. "Somehow that seems fitting."

He chuckled. "Why? Why does everything around me seem so impossible to you?"

She laughed. "How could it not be? Look at you! Look at your life! Look at your apartment! Look at your skills! Impossible!"

He pressed his lips together. "Okay. From the outside, yes, but it's not all pleasant." He sighed. "I have a lot of secrets. Secrets I'm not willing to share quite yet."

Still staring at the ceiling, she raised her glass to her mouth to drink. Some dribbled out of her mouth onto the couch. She sat up and coughed while Remus finally lept up and crawled over. He licked at the spill.

"Sorry!" she said, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "I'm sorry, Tsuruga-san!" Remus continued his licking spree along the couch, then over to Kyoko's cheek.

"It's just a couch, and I'm pretty sure the whole thing is already getting re-upholstered after this week. Relax." Remus kept licking.

She started rubbing Remus's head. "I'm really sorry about that too. I -- I'll figure out how to repay you, several installments, but Tsuruga-san I will --"

He shook his head. "Stop. Please stop. I won't take your money. Dogs come with property damage, that's a given." She wrapped an arm around Remus. Ren exhaled. "And please quit calling me Tsuruga-san. Please, especially after all of this --" He gestured widely. "Please. I want to drop the farce that you're only my kohai."

She raised her glass to mouth, but then peered inside. She held the glass out to him. "Fill me up. Fill me up before I lose my nerve... Ren-kun."

His hand was shaking as he poured her glass. Remus took it upon himself to lick the spills off of the couch. "Happy to oblige, Kyoko-chan."


	9. Permanent

He slammed the breaks on the game when he started to feel the low hum of alcohol clouding his thoughts. He knew they were clouded because it seemed like _such_ a good idea to try and kiss her. Part of him knew it would solidify that he was indeed a man who saw her as a woman, but the memory of Kotonami's glare kept him in check. Besides, he didn't want to be hungover for tomorrow. Tomorrow, Kyoko would take Remus back on set. And then, later that evening, she'd pack her things and return to Darumaya.

His family was leaving him.

Packing his car with Remus's supplies made him want to slam his fingers in the trunk. Yes, he was happy in the abstract that the animal handler's mother's case of pneumonia cleared without complication, but he felt like he needed tending too, as well. The quiet of the run didn't have the same peaceful effect as it had before. It gave him some sense of comfort that Remus was reluctant to hop into the back seat of his Porsche. _It's not due to the size; my bed's proof of how he can squeeze himself in._

Kyoko was trying to keep up the same, boisterous energy that she usually had those mornings, but it was falling flat. When they pulled up to the studio, Ren turned to Kyoko and said, "The new kennel will be delivered on set around ten. Hopefully, it will prove a bit more durable. And I'll bring takeout for dinner tonight. Save you the trouble."

Kyoko smiled at him sheepishly. "I can't thank you enough. For everything."

"Think nothing of it," he said, knowing just how untrue the advice would ring if he directed it at himself. Remus jammed his head in between the seats and licked Ren's face. He couldn't even muster an ounce of frustration at the slobber. He scratched the dog's chin and said, "You've got to get back to work now. No more lazy days. Help Kyoko-chan shine."

Remus whined. His golden eyes almost seemed confused, as to why Ren was speaking to him that way. _I'm sorry. No more lunch dates._ Ren craned in his seat to wrap Remus in a hug. "You're a good boy. Hopefully, I'll get to work with you someday." He pressed a kiss to Remus's muzzle and gave him a solid pat on the back.

He sat back in his seat. "You too, Kyoko-chan. Have a good day."

She twisted the leash in her hands before unbuckling her seat belt. "Thank you, Tsu - Ren-kun. I'll see you this evening." She got out of the car and grabbed Remus's bag out of the trunk. Then, she opened the back door. Remus spared one last lick for Ren's cheek before he jumped out. Kyoko clipped his leash on and she spared him one last wave before she walked to the studio.

He couldn't go home -- he'd only dread the evening to come. _Takarada returned from Canada last night. Might as well get my obligatory dressing-down out of the way._

* * *

As expected, Yashiro had already filled Takarada in on the events of that week, leaving Ren to only tell it's conclusion -- Remus was gone, and soon would be Kyoko. Ruto brought them some tea when Takarada said, "I'd give you something stronger, but it's a bit early for that."

Ren took his teacup and watched the steam rise. "Aren't you going to give me my lecture about coming to my senses?"

It had been years since Ren had seen that expression on Takarada's face, but it was unmistakably pity. Ren was being pitied. "Not when you look like that. You already know what I'd say, anyway." He took a sip of his tea.

"It's ridiculous, anyway," Ren said. "Everybody's fine. Everything's going back to normal. This arrangement was never going to be permanent." The warmth of the cup felt good on his fingertips.

"Doesn't matter," the president said. "'Normal' doesn't mean 'right'. Normalcy tends to clash with matters of the heart. And it's not wrong to grieve for the end of something that felt like home."

"But it was only a week. It was _always_ only a week." He shouldn't feel so hollow. Kyoko had been out of his grasp for so long, already. Why did this feel worse?

"We all only have so long in this world." Takarada's gaze flicked out the window. "Even before Saki got her diagnosis, going on business trips always made me feel a profound absence. I could be in Paris or Moscow, and still, the world wouldn't be as beautiful unless she was by my side. And after she passed, nothing ever compared. But it is my mission to try and help the world see something that could bring as much joy as she did to me."

Goosebumps rose on Ren's arms. _He's never been so open about his past before._ "Sir, I'm very sorry --"

Takarada held a hand up. "I don't mean to be a downer. I'm lucky to have Maria with me -- not many people in my position are so lucky. It is a lucky man who still has someone to make their house feel like a home."

Ren exhaled and looked at the clock. "It's almost ten. Are you sure it's too early for a drink?"

Takarada barked a laugh. "Finish this pot of tea and then we can talk."

* * *

Ren brought pizza home for dinner that evening. It was the best pizza he could find that reminded him of what he'd eat in America. He prepared himself to see her bags sitting in the living room, packed and ready to go. He had prepared a plethora of excuses to have her stay as long as possible. However, he threw them out when he entered.

Kyoko was vacuuming, but clearly, it hadn't been the only thing she had been cleaning. The kitchen smelled like bleach. The couch had been conditioned and shined wherever the leather wasn't chewed. "Kyoko-chan?" he hollered over the whine of the vacuum.

She jumped and turned it off. "Sorry! I thought I'd be done before you got back." She sniffed. "Pizza? That - that's not very healthy..."

"But it's very tasty. And I guarantee I'll eat at least two slices."

She dropped the vacuum and joined him in the kitchen. It took several napkins to dab off the grease for Kyoko's first slice. Ren merely made sure his wasn't dripping before he bit into his. Kyoko mimed gagging.

"My mother wasn't a great cook, so whenever I was hungry, I could always count on finding a slice of pepperoni." He took another bite.

Kyoko scolded him. "You're going to make yourself sick!"

He raised an eyebrow. "Pizza's different. Promise that."

"How? How could anyone get used to this?!" She rubbed her greasy fingers together. "Get used to _this_ in your body?"

"It's part of growing up in America," he said, attempting to be casual. He had to get used to this, right? Revealing parts of his past?

Her mouth gaped open, a question forming on her lips. But she bit it back and simply said, "Somehow that makes sense." She took another bite of pizza.

"No follow-up questions?" he asked, stomach starting to feel uneasy.

"A thousand," she said. "I always have a thousand questions for you, but..." She sighed. "I didn't want to ruin this evening. End things on a sour note."

_Ditto._ But he wasn't ready to risk re-opening the sake. "Nothing has to end. Keep my key."

She dropped her slice.

His stomach turned. _Maybe I can't handle the grease anymore. It'd be a preferable thought to me being a coward. "_ I love... having you stay here. I have never been happier returning home than I have this week. I... looked forward to whatever chaos I'd find. And I would be happy still if I knew that maybe there was a chance some evening I'd find you here again. At least pretend there would be a chance of feeling like this place wasn't just somewhere I went between jobs." _That came out better in my head._

Her voice quivered. "I'd never... be surprised, right? That someone else would be here?"

Trying to be light, he asked, "Do you count Yashiro as someone?"

She snorted. "No." Then, panicked. "I mean yes! Don't tell him I said that!"

He laughed. She blushed and said, "You -- you might regret it. You'll have to tell me to stop coming over when I do it too much. Or take away my key entirely if I'm too annoying."

_Kiss her. Kiss her. Kiss her._ Instead, he said, "Good luck. I'd love to see you try," and stuffed another bite of pizza in his mouth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> EEEEEE yeah next chapter's going to be the last! When will it come out? The next time I've got the hankering to finally finish a WIP xD


	10. One Month Later

One month later, filming wrapped on Kyoko's TV series. Ren was invited to the wrap party as an honored guest for his services to the production -- something he had Yashiro convey would be preferable than the director trying to repay Ren for damages. When he arrived at the party, the whispers were interrupted by a woof and a yelp. Remus barreled past the animal handler and ran towards Ren. Giant paws quickly found his chest and he had to take a step back to keep his footing.

"Remus, no!" the director waled. He pointed to the animal handler to control the situation. Kyoko laughed, which garnered a perturbed look from the director in her direction.

Remus didn't mind the commotion as he licked every inch of Ren's face, and therefore, Ren didn't either. He scratched the dog's side. "How's my boy! Yes, you're a big boy and I missed you. Down, boy." Remus hopped down obediently and licked Ren's hand. He knelt and gave the dog a hug. Kyoko joined them. "Welcome, Tsuruga-san!" she said, directing the greeting at the room. "We're so glad you could make it!"

"Honored to be here, Mogami-san," he said. He gave Remus another quick pat before righting himself. As the director, still a bit flustered, approached, Kyoko swept in, "This is Director Hatame! Hatame-san, this is Tsuruga-san."

Hatame gave a quick bow. "I am deeply sorry for the actions of the dog. I know he has proven to be quite a challenge for you."

Ren waved a hand as Remus took a seat next to him and leaned on his leg. "Nonsense, I was happy to spend time with him. I'm an animal lover, and I'm afraid I might have encouraged some bad habits during our time together."

Hatame nodded. "He's a consummate professional when the cameras are rolling and incredibly emotionally perceptive. That's why we hired him in the first place."

Ren cast a quick look to Kyoko, trying to convey _well, that makes sense_ to her psychically. She flashed a quick smile as if she at least understood the sentiment. "I can't wait to see the show, Director," Ren said. "Very interested to see how that translates on screen."

Hatame stood a little straighter. "I'm honored that you're interested. Please, allow me to introduce you, starting with the animal handler." Hatame gestured for Ren to follow, and he did. And Remus followed Ren, sticking as closely to his side as possible.

Kyoko also managed to stay nearby, not at his hip, but in his orbit as she mingled with other groups. It allowed her to scold him with her eyes when he'd slip a bite of food to Remus, or him to fake innocence as he sipped champagne. Eventually, he stayed in one place long enough to overhear a third group in his orbit, gossiping.

"I've heard he's taken," someone whispered. "Secretly dating someone."

"No," another said. "Not someone. Kyoko-chan."

"Absolutely not!" a third gasped, then lowered her voice. "Our little Kyoko-chan?"

"Mhm. I see that Porsche picking her up from work at least twice a week."

"Of course, it was too good to be true," the first sighed. "I get to meet Ren Tsuruga, and he's already got a girlfriend."

Rumors were none of his concerns. Tabloids had speculated about his personal life for years now, so a rumor like that was almost welcome. He glanced over to the one it might phase.

She wasn't facing the gossiping group of three, but he could tell from her stillness that she overheard. A small smile crossed her lips before he caught her eyes. Her smile widened. She tapped a finger on her nearly-empty flute and cocked her head ever so slightly. Ren drained his flute as well. He turned to his group and said, "Forgive me, but refills are in order." He gave Remus a small pat before making his way to the drinks table. Remus trotted along happily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GUYS WHAT EVEN WAS THIS FIC besides me playing with the fact that we don't know how Ren feels being cooped up in a concrete jungle nowadays.
> 
> Anyway, I said I'd give a total of property damage at the end. Hold on to your butts!  
>  [First pair of shoes: $795](https://www.armani.com/us/armanicom/giorgio-armani/suede-beatles-boot-with-wingtip-broguing_cod11545096qo.html#dept=shs)  
>  [Second pair of shoes: $795](https://www.armani.com/us/armanicom/giorgio-armani/derby-shoes-in-linen-printed-leather_cod11837639rc.html#dept=shs)   
>  [Re-upholstering this couch: $1200](https://www.ethanallen.com/en_US/shop-furniture-living-room-sectionals/arcata-three-piece-leather-sectional/722120G3.html#start=1)  
>  [California King Memory Foam Mattress: $2,099](https://www.bedbathandbeyond.com/store/product/sealy-reg-hybrid-performance-13-5-rdquo-plush-mattress/5219163?keyword=cal-king-memory-foam-mattress)  
>  [Kennel: $60](https://www.chewy.com/frisco-heavy-duty-double-door-dog/dp/137166?utm_source=google-product&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=hg&utm_content=Frisco&utm_term=&gclid=Cj0KCQjw9ZzzBRCKARIsANwXaeLMyg4KGNsrtTGPJlGSuZSjbS-4VAVet01C6r9fH5BAEha8kR37N-AaAgItEALw_wcB)
> 
> Grand Total: $4,949 good ol' fashioned American dollars. 
> 
> Now, everybody say it with me -- WHOSE A GOOD BOY?

**Author's Note:**

> For the lovelies in the Discord - what originally was going to be a one-shot, but clearly has way too much potential to be stuck with a single chapter!
> 
> I haven't even written a proper outline yet, and still got this dang cold, so I'm highly susceptible to suggestions :D


End file.
